Marsjanin
Martian Manhunter( J'onn J'onzz ) to fikcyjna postać, która pojawia się w superbohatera komiksów publikowanych przez DC Comics. Stworzony przez pisarza Józefa Samachson i artysta Joe Certa, postać pojawiła się w Detective Comics # 225 "Manhunter From Mars " w sierpniu i wrześniu 1953 roku. [ 1 ] Podobnie jak jego sojusznikiem i przyjacielem, Superman, znak jest znany jako jeden z podstawowymi członkami Justice League of America ( JLA ) . J'onn J'onzz jest opisywany w innych DC Comics - zatwierdzonych produktów, takich jak gry wideo, seriali telewizyjnych, filmów animowanych lub towarów , takich jak figurki i karty kolekcjonerskie . Spis treści [ ukryj ] 1 fikcyjna biografia 1.1 Silver Age ( 1950 - 1960 ) 1.2 z epoki brązu ( 1970 - mid- 1980 ) 1.3 pokryzysowej ( mid- 1980 - mid- 1990 ) 1.4 postu Zero Hour ( połowy lat 1990 - połowie 2000 roku ) 1.5 Kryzys Era ( mid- 2000s - wczesnego 2010s ) 1.6Nowy 52 (2011 -obecnie) 2 Uprawnienia i umiejętności 2.1 Słabość Galeria 3 Rogue 4 Inne wersje 4.1 Kingdom Come 4.2 DC Milion 4.3 Ziemia - 3 4.4 Antymateria Universe 4.5 Odliczanie do Adventure 4.6 The Dark Knight Strikes Again 4.7 Temperatura zapłonu 4.8 Parodie i analogi 5 W innych mediach 5.1 Powieści 5.2 Telewizor 5.3 Film 5.4 Gry wideo 5.5 zabawki 6 Recepcja 7 wydań zbiorowych 8 Zobacz też 9 Referencje 10 Linki zewnętrzne Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] Ten artykuł potrzebuje dodatkowych cytatów o weryfikację. Proszę poprawić w tym artykule , dodając do rzetelnych źródeł cytatów . Informacje nieweryfikowalne mogą zostać zakwestionowane i usunięte . (Wrzesień 2009) Silver Age ( 1950 - 1960 ) [ edytuj] Martian Manhunter( J'onn J'onzz ) zadebiutował w historii zapasowej "Dziwny eksperyment dr Erdel " w Detective Comics # 225 (listopad 1955) , napisany przez Józefa Samachson i zilustrowane przez Joe Certa . Znak jestzielony humanoidalne ocieplane pozaziemskie z planety Mars, który jest ciągnięty do ziemi przez eksperymentalnym wiązki teleportacji ( pierwotnie przedstawionego jako próbę urządzenia komunikacyjnego ) skonstruowanego przez dr Saul Erdel . Marsa mówi Erdel gdzie jest od , i dowiaduje się, że wysłać go będzie wymagało myślenia teren komputera-mózg , aby się zmienić. Szok spotkania zabija Dr Erdel i pozostawia J'onn bez sposobu powrotu do domu . Charakter decyduje się walczyć z przestępczością , czekając na marsjańskiej technologii , aby przejść do etapu , który pozwoli mu na ratunek . W związku z tym , że przyjmuje tożsamość John Jones , detektyw w fikcyjnym Middletown , USA [ 2 ] To jest myśl, że został zainspirowany historią w Batman # 78 , gdzieMarsa stróż prawa przybywa na Ziemię i sprzymierza się z Batmanem i Robin uchwycić obcy, Marsjanin przestępcę o nazwie Quork który ukradł statek kosmiczny i przyszedł na ziemię . W tym okresie ,jego charakter i różnią się w grzbiet historia pewnych drobnych i niektórych znaczący sposób od nowoczesnych metod leczenia . Po pierwsze, jak z jego odpowiednikiem w Silver Age Superman , zakres mocy J'onzz jest słabo zdefiniowany , a jego moce rozwinąć się w czasie od potrzeb fabuły . Dodanie możliwości prekognicyjnym ( Detective Comics # 226 ) jest szybko po telepatii i lotu , [ 3 ] [ 4 ] " Wizja Atomowej " , super słuch, [ 5 ] i wiele innych uprawnień . Ponadto , jego zwyczajem słabość do ognia przejawia tylko wtedy, gdy jest on w rodzinnej formie marsjańskiej . Bardziej istotna różnica jest taka, że w tym czasie , nie ma sugestii, że Mars jest planetą lub zmarły , że postać jest ostatnim w swoim rodzaju . Wiele opowieści o funkcji czasu albo Marsa technologii lub pojawienie się innych znaków marsjańskich . Detective Comics # 236 (październik 1956) , na przykład , posiada charakter podejmowania kontaktu z Marsa i jego rodziców . J'onzz ostatecznie ujawnia swoje istnienie w świecie , po którym on działa jawnie jako superbohatera i staje sięczłonkiem założycielem Justice League ( JLA ) . Podczas bohatera początkowych kilku lat jako członek Justice League , jest on często stosowany jako substytut Superman w historii ( tak jak Green Arrow był Batman ) w DC Comics były zaniepokojony o używanie ich sztandarowe postacie zbyt często w Justice League historie , obawiając prześwietlenie . [ 6 ]Marsa iłucznik zainaugurował format teamu -up zChrobrego i Śmiałego . [ 7 ] J'onzz pojawi się tam jeszcze jeden raz , we współpracy z kolegami JLA -erFlash . [ 8 ] w niektórych opowieściach jest on pokazany w podróży przez przestrzeń w bliskiej prędkości światła [ 9 ], lub na inne planety . [ 10 ] Detektyw John Jones rzekomo zabitych w akcji przez Idol szefa Diabolu , artefakt , który generuje nadprzyrodzone potwory . J'onn porzuca tożsamość cywilnej , jak zdecyduje walcząc nowego zagrożenie zajmie dużo swojego czasu . 11 W tym momencie funkcja przenosi się do jego domu , gdzie w tajemnicy J'onn spędza ciągu najbliższych kilku lat w walce z Idol głowy. [ 12 ] Wkrótce po klęsce bierze persona Marco Ksawerego w celu infiltracji międzynarodowego kartelu zbrodni znanego jako sęp , który pokonał w ostatniej odsłonie jego oryginalnej serii . 13 Jak Superman i Batman mogli DC , aby stać się w pełni aktywnymi członkami Justice League , występy J'onzz tam stopniała . On ostatnio udział w misji w jego pierwotnej kadencji w # 61 (marzec 1968) , na krótko przed jego solowy przerwano serii HoM # 173 ( , maj-czerwiec 1968) . W # 71, jego ludzie w końcu przyszedł na Ziemię dla niego, i wyjechał z nimi znaleźć i stać liderem New Mars . Jednak w ciągu następnych piętnaście lat J'onn pojawił się sporadycznie w różnych tytułów DC. Epoka brązu ( 1970 - mid- 1980 ) [ edytuj] W 1972 roku , Superman został teleportowany do Nowego Marsa. [ 14 ] J'onzz krótko powrócił do Ziemi statku kosmicznego w 1975 roku. [ 15 ] J'onn kolejną podróż do Ziemi wkrótce potem , [ 16 ] prowadzi do Superman i Batman walczy razem z nim na Nowym Marsa. [ 17] Trzy lata później została odkryta na poziomie kosmiczna gra w szachy z Despero , używając JLA -ers jak kawałki. [ 18 ]Martian ponownie spotkał Supermana w przestrzeni kosmicznej . [ 19 ] on na stałe powrócił w DC Universe w 1984 roku . [ 20 ] Wkrótce potem ,członkowie Ligi miał kilka dymisji ( wśród wielu innych zmian ) , pozostawiając otwór na Manhunter podjąć . [ 21 ] z pobytu na Ziemi , postanowił ożywić swój John Jones tożsamość , tym razem jako detektyw , ale musiał wyjaśnić swoje dwadzieścia lat " zniknięcia " . [ 22 ] jest to sprzeczne z ostateczną historię J'onzz w odwrocie Detective Comics , w którym wszyscy byli skłonni uwierzyć, że Jones został zabity . [ 11 ] Pokryzysowej ( połowie 1980 - mid- 1990 ) [ edytuj] J'onn J'onzz , próbując ( a w przypadku jego braku ) , aby zrelaksować się w swojej prawdziwej postaci i refleksji nad jego historią z Ligą Na początku 1987 roku DC przeobraża swoją walczy Justice League of serii Ameryki poprzez ponowne uruchomienie tytuł jako Justice League International. Ta nowa seria , napisana przez Keith Giffen i JM DeMatteis ze sztuką przez Kevin Maguire (a później Adam Hughes ) , dodano ekscentryczne poczucie humoru opowieści zespołu. J'onn jest obecny w ilości od pierwszej emisji oraz w historii służy jako prosta człowieka innych postaci w sytuacjach komicznych . Seria dodaje również kilka elementów do jego tylnej historii , które pozostały do dziś (np. obsesji J'onn jest z ciasteczek Oreo , częściowo ze względu na wpływ Captain Marvel ) . W 1988 cztery Martian Manhunter emisja miniserialu przez JM DeMatteis i Mark Badger dalej nowo charakter i zmienił kilka ważnych aspektów zarówno jego charakter i jego historii pochodzenia . Okazuje się, że Dr Erdel nie umarł i że bohatera humanoidalny wygląd był spowodowany urazem fizjologicznej i próbami zagłuszenia śmierć jego rasy , jego znajomy wygląd" kompromis " między jego prawdziwej formie i ludzkim wyglądem oparciu Erdel jest pojęcie o tym, copsychiczne Marsjanin powinien wyglądać. Zastosowanie Seria później z mocą wsteczną ciągłości ( Retcon ) ustalenie, że jego prawdziwa forma jest prywatna i że nawet na Marsie , jego " publiczny" wygląd byłzaznajomiony wersja . Wewnętrzna nazwa Mars mówi się, że " Ma'aleca'andra " w jego ojczystym języku (ukłon w stronę " Malacandra " , nazwa używana przez mieszkańców Marsa w powieści CS Lewisa Z milczącej planety , choć nie J " onzz anisama planeta podobna koncepcja Lewisa ) . Dodaje również szereg kanonu pomysł, że J'onzz wypartej nie tylko w przestrzeni, ale w czasie i marsjańskiej rasy, w tym żony i córki J'onzz za , nie żyje od tysięcy lat . W latach 1990znaków nadal służyć w wielu różnych wersjach Justice League of America . Oprócz służąc w Lidze pod własną tożsamość , on również przyłącza ( pod przymusem ) w przebraniu " Bloodwynd " 23 Wkrótce potem okazuje się, że J'onn przypadkowo związana z Bloodwynd przed jego dołączeniem do ligi. : J'onn przyjął formę fizyczną i sposób Bloodwynd , podczas gdy sam Bloodwynd został przetransportowany do wnętrza jego "klejnot krwi . " Zostały rozdzielone [ 24 ] i obie nadal ich skojarzenia z Ligi . Miniserialu z 1992 roku amerykańscy Secrets jest w przeszłości bohatera , odkrywania przygody nie objawionych wcześniej , na tle zmieniającego się Ameryki w 1950 roku. Wpisany przez Gerard Jones i twórczości Eduardo Barreto ,seria znajdzie Manhunter wciągnąć w tajemnicę morderstwa , które szybko przeradza się w paranoję i inwazji obcych. Zero Hour ( po połowie lat 1990 - mid -2000 ) [ edytuj] W 1997 J'onn został członkiem -założycielem Granta Morrisona i spektakularnie popularnej nowej JLA Howard Portera , gdziezespół walczył grupę Białych Marsjan , na Hyperclan . Martian Manhunter rozpoczął jako ciągły serii w 1998 roku , napisany przez Johna Ostrander i zilustrowanej przez Tom Mandrake ( z wypełniający sztuki dostarczonych przez Bryan Hitch między innymi) . Seria trwała 36 problemów przed odwołane z powodu niskiej sprzedaży . Ostrander Martian Manhunter ustalono , że jestnajbardziej znanym bohaterem na półkuli południowej , i że prowadzi szereg różnych tajnych tożsamości , wiele z nich poza terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych . Jednak po dwóch incydentów później w serii , w którym John Jones oddziela od Martian Manhunter [ objętości i emisji potrzebne] , postanawia skupić się na jego pierwotnej tożsamości ludzkiej i emeryturę innych. Seria stanowi, że J'onn ma zaburzoną brata Ma'alefa'ak , który wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności , aby kształt Kierunek ułożenia jak J'onn , przechwytywanie i torturowanie Jemm , syn Saturna, a Terraforming część Ziemi przypominać Mars ( areoforming ) . To wszystko jest częścią wielkiego planu mającego na celu przekonać resztę Justice League że J'onn stał się socjopatą . Jednak J'onn jest w stanie oczyścić swoje imię i porażki Ma'alefa'ak mimo że większość jego ciało zniszczone w eksplozji statku kosmicznego ( jest on później i problem potrzebne w stanie zregenerować swoje ciało z jego odciętej dłoni ) . Seria również dalsze umacnianie historię zarówno Manhunter i wyścigu Saturna . Pierwszy numer ujawnił , że nie było" prawdziwe " ludzki John Jones ,policyjny detektyw , który zostaje zamordowany przez skorumpowanych kolegów , i zakłada , że J'onn następnie swoją tożsamość , aby zakończyć ważną sprawę sądową . W kwestii JLA napisanych przez Joe Kelly , [ 25 ] J'onn próbuje podbić strach pożaru i sprawia, że wiele z Villainess płomienia uzbrojonych nazwie Scorch , który chce pomocy telepatycznego J'onzz ' w kontaktach z jej własnych problemów psychicznych . Historia serwowane przedefiniować swoją tradycyjną niechęć do ognia - teraz jest odporny na płomienie , o ile są one " płomienie namiętności " lub jakiegoś innego " psychicznym znaczeniu . " Ta zmiana jest zapomniany w późniejszej serii o przygodach i [ potrzebne źródło ] . Era kryzysu ( mid- 2000s - wczesnego 2010s ) [ edytuj] Okładka dla marsjańskiego Manhunter (Vol. 3 ) # 2 (listopad 2006 r.) przez Al Barrionuevo Podczas przygotowań do prowadzącej w miniserialu Nieskończony kryzysu postać obawiali się, że został zabity podczas ataku na HQ Ligi sprawiedliwości . [ 26 ] On jest później ujawniła , że żyje iniewoli Aleksandra Luthor Jr 27 po Nieskończonego kryzysu , większość z serii DC skoczył przed jednym roku, mając 52 tygodniową serię wypełnić czas brakuje. W 52 # 24 , okazuje się, żepostać pracuje za kulisami w nieudanej próbie zniszczenia Checkmate za jego rolę w śmierci Teda Korda. Kilka tygodni przed III wojny światowejMarsa Manhunter przebiera się jako młoda dziewczyna i próbuje pokonać Czarnego Adam telepatycznie w Bialya . On jest pokonany przez narażeniem na najczarniejszych wspomnień Adama i ucieka Ziemię . Miniserialu WW III jest opowiedziana z jego perspektywy . Korzystanie z tych wydarzeń jako katalizator , DC Comics przeprojektowany wygląd postaci , zmieniając jego strój i nadając mu wygląd , który bardziej przypomina , że jego marsjańskiej formie . Zmiany te zostały następnie zbadane podczas Martian Manhunter limitowanej serii , która wymknęła się spod DCU : Brave New światowej jeden strzał . Wpisany przez AJ Lieberman ze sztuką od Al Barrionuevo i Bit ,seria sportretował Manhunter bardziej nieufny ludzkości i ich działań w kierunku do siebie . Miniserialu skupia się na poszukiwaniu J'onn w innych ocalałych z Marsa. Po tym serialu , J'onn miał być w Outsiders źródło . Pojawił się w trzecim wydaniu The Outsiders : Pięć serii Kind z Thunder , i dołączył do zespołu później. Ze względu na zmiany pisarzy , szybko został napisany w ciągu dwóch ostatnich kwestiach źródło . Był obok widać działa pod przykrywką w trakcie wydarzeń z limitowanej serii Salvation Run . [ 28 ] Pod koniec serii , J'onn pozostało zrobione i sam na obcej planecie . W kryzysie końcowego nr 1 (2008 ) , napisany przez Granta Morrisonapostać ginie , ześmierć jest dalej rozwijany w one-shot , Final Crisis : Requiem . Postać obok pojawia się w fabule Czarna noc w Black Lantern 29 30 Pod koniec miniserialu ,bohater zmartwychwstał . [ 31 ] Po tym,znak jest opisywany w tygodniku serii Najjaśniejszy dzień . Podczas serii , J'onn napotyka inną ocalałą zielony Martian : . D' Kay D' Razz, bliznami i wypaczoną psychopata , który chce J'onn być jej kolega [ 32 ] W Brightest Day jestbardzo wybitny charakter , znalezienie źródła wody na Marsie , a spotkania i rozmowy z córką doktora Erdel , Melissa. J'onn przedstawiono chowając ją w łóżku w domu spokojnej starości , w postaci ojca . [ 33 ] Później pojawia się w starym laboratorium Erdel za . Jednak życie roślin zaczyna umierać za każdym razem, że wystąpią w pobliżu . Jeszcze później , J'onn idzie do M'gann M'orzz w Australii w czasie jej poszukiwania mediacji , ale stwierdza jej pobity i związany . [ 34 ] Podczas gdy tendencją do niej , on kontaktuje się przez wykonawcę, który nakazuje mu się palić dół nowo utworzonej lesie . [ 35 ] Kiedy J'onn pyta M'gann kto jej to zrobił , M'gann mówi, że został zaatakowany przez kobietę zielony Martian. Po tym , J'onn wyczuwa coś w Star City [ 36 ] J'onn przybywa w nowym lesie Star City i próbuje wykonać zadanie . ; jednak , że jest zatrzymany przed tym , że przez Jednostkę . Jednostka ujawnia mu, żenowo utworzone las J'onn jest spalić to na Marsie . Po J'onn atakuje las Star City , on wraca do domu . 37 W tym samym czasie , J'onn znajduje Green Arrow, który atakuje J'onn po myląc go za jakiegoś potwora . Po czym stracił przytomność i wyciągnął z lasu przez Green Arrow , J'onn wyjaśnia, żelas w jakiś sposób naruszone jego marsjańskich umiejętności zmieniając kształt i czasowo doprowadził go do szału. [ 38 ] Kiedy J'onn wraca do domu , widzi swoją planetę pokryte w nowo utworzonej lesie na Marsie . [ 39 ] Kiedy J'onn wchodzi do jego domu , że ma do czynienia przez samic zielonej Martian nazwie D' Kay D' razz ,zielony Marsjanin , który zaatakował M'gann . D' Kay wyjaśnia jej genezę i chce być stary J'onn za . J'onn odmawia i dowiaduje się, że jestpsychopatą , gdy D' kay wściekle atakuje atakować i wchodzi jego umysł . J'onn próbuje oprzeć wpływy z D' kay's umysłu , ale jej kontrolę nad swoim umysłem kusi go z wizji świata fantazji, gdzie wszystko Marsjanie i rodzina J'onn są wskrzeszony przez jednostki . [ 32 ] Podczas gdy ponownie zjednoczona z jego stracił rodzinę , J'onn odkrywa , że są one fałszywe i zdaje sobie sprawę, że są topodstęp itrup śmierć jest rzeźbione z marsjańskich symboli miłości i nienawiści z wpływem D' kay's . J'onn przybywa mściwy i załamuje D' kay's szyję z obrzydzeniem . [ 40 ] J'onn pokonał D' Kay , zmuszając ją do słońca, zapisanych z tym samym losu przez Biały Lantern wykonawcę, który informuje go , że jego zadaniem było osiągnięte , i zwraca się do niego swoje życie . Podmiot następnie mówi J'onn wybierać między Marsem a Ziemią . J'onn wybiera Ziemię i wraca do swojego domu świata przyjęty tylko być wchłaniane do Ziemi przez jednostkę jako " część planu ". [ 41 ] Kiedy" Mroczny Avatara " sprawia, że jego obecność znane , J'onn okazuje się być jednym z żywiołaków . Martian Manhunter jest przekształcana przez jednostkę , by stać sięelementem Ziemi , w celu ochrony lasu Star City z " Dark Avatar ", który wydaje się byćwersja Black Lantern z Swamp Thing . [ 42 ] W żywiołów są następnie fuzji z Alec Holland ciało do Holandii , aby być zwerbowany przez jednostki do nowego Swamp Thing i walce z Dark Avatar . Ciemny Awatar Po pokonany , Swamp Thing przywraca J'onn do normy. Potem J'onn pomaga Melissa ( córka doktora Erdel ) usunąć kawałek z głowy po tym jak traci zmysły. [ 43 ] Nowy 52 (2011 -obecnie) [ edytuj] W 2011 , DC odnowiona ciągłość po jego Flashpoint całej firmy crossovera jako część jego "New 52 " imprezy wydawniczej , który widział anulowanie i wznowienie wszystkich tytułów DC. W nowym ciągłości wydaje , J'onn jest ponownie jako członek tajnej organizacji Stormwatch , który wcześniej ukazał się wyłącznie w określonych w Wildstorm komiksów wydawnictwa DC Comics . [ 44 ] J'onn jest początkowo ujmowana jakoex - Justice League członek Stormwatch # 1 , [ 45 ] , zanimzwrot " z Justice League " jest retconned jako skrót w odniesieniu do byciasuperbohaterem publicznego z J'onn mówiąc , że nigdy nie próbował dołączyć do Ligi powodu swoich zobowiązań wobec Stormwatch . Ta sama pozycja jest podana przez J'onn ponownie w Legii Zagubieni # 6 . [ 46 ] Jednakże , później komiksy Justice League pokazują, że J'onn był rzeczywiścieczłonkiem ligi na czasie. [ 47 ] [ 48 ] Później , DC postanowił przenieść Martian Manhunter jego Justice League of America tytuł, spin-off z Justice League . W Stormwatch # 12 , J'onn wychodzi z zespołu i używa telepatii wymazać jego istnienie z umysłów swoich kolegów Stormwatch . [ 49 ]wersja Stormwatch których J'onn byłczłonkiem później retconned od ciągłości w ogóle DC Stormwatch nr 19 , która wprowadziła zupełnie nową obsadę po wypadku podróży w czasie , pozostawiając historię J'onn jest zgrupy niepewne. W Justice League of America , Martian Manhunterjestczłonkiem sponsorowanych przez rząd USA Justice League , przyjmowanie zamówień od Amandy Waller i Steve Trevor . [ 50 ] Podobnie jak inni członkowie zespołu , został on wybrany jako odpowiednik członka niezależnego Justice League , powinny zawsze iść Rogue ; J'onn jest odpowiednikiem Supermana [ 51 ] Pojawia się on również w Justice League . ; gdy atakuje Strażnicę Despero , że jest mowa o Firestorm jak będącczłonkiem Justice League , gdy początkowo walczył z Despero . Kiedy Despero incapacitates Firestorm , element kobieta, i atom , Martian Manhunter i pojawia pokonuje go z ataku telepatycznego . JLA pracy z jego kolegów w Justice League of America , on bada działalność Secret Society of Super Villains , prowadzonych przez Outsider . Później obie ligi spotkać , wraz z nadnaturalnie zasilanego Justice League Ciemności w " Trójcy wojny " crossover fabuły powodu kryzysu dyplomatycznego w Khandaq wywołany przez młodego superbohatera Shazam . Trzy ligi zebrani podczasOutsider objawia sięzło odpowiednik lokaja Batmana Alfred groszy , z Ziemi trzy , a świadkami przybycia złymi odpowiednikami trzech Ziemi w Justice League , The Crime Syndicate . Trzy ligi są ostro pokonany iMartian Manhunter jest uwięziony wewnątrz matrycy Firestorm wraz z kolegami przez złego odpowiednika Deathstorm Firestorm za . Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Martian Manhunter posiadaszeroki wybór nadludzkich potęg - tym zaawansowanym telepatii , kształtu , rozmiaru i przesunięcia fazowego , skierowanych ataków energetycznych , wizji RTG, niewidzialności , loty , kontrola gęstości, siłowe projekcji i super szybkość , wytrzymałość ludzkiego i wytrzymałość . W obecnej ciągłości DC , wiele z jego uprawnień są podobne do tych z Supermanem , w tym nadludzkiej sile zbliżonej do Supermana , lot , nieśmiertelność , wir oddech i " Marsa Vision " (termin ten oznacza zarównozdolność dostrzegania przez obiekty stałe izdolność do projekcji wiązki energii z jego oczu ) . Superman powiedział kiedyś o Manhunter "On jestnajpotężniejszym będąc na powierzchni Ziemi " . [ 52 ] Może wystawać Martian Manhunter wiązki energii z jego oczu dalej " marsjańskich belek", którego dokładne działanie nie wahała się w różnych latach od efektów zapalających , na uderzenia, ogłuszające i dezintegracji . Martian Manhunterposiada moc zmiany formy , którą wykorzystuje do różnych efektów ( Przyjmując wygląd człowieka lub potworne , wydłużając jego kończyny , rośnie do ogromnych rozmiarów , zmieniając skład chemiczny jego ciała , itp. ) . Jego domyślną formą podczas spotkań JLA i publicznie jest" przyjazny dla człowieka " wersja jego rzeczywistego urodzenia kształcie . J'onn jest zdolny do przesunięcia fazowego , stając niematerialne przekazać nieszkodliwie przez obiekty stałe . Może również skorzystać z tej możliwości stopniowego przez ludzi i maszyn w celu spowodować ich uszkodzenie lub ból. Może także spowodować, sam niewidoczny , a on początkowo działał jako niewidzialnego bohatera lub nieznanym "anioł" , pomagając ludziom w potrzebie , nie ujawniając się . W historii Srebrny Wiek "zdemaskowanie J'onn J'onzz " stracił możliwość używania jego innych uprawnień podczas niewidoczny i został objawiony światu jako Martian superbohatera , choć jego tożsamość cywilnej John Jones pozostałtajemnicą . [ 53] Jestpotężnym telepatą , zdolny zarówno postrzegania myśli innych i projekcji własnych myśli . Często występuje jako " centrali " między umysłach jego koledzy z drużyny w celu skoordynowania działań Justice League jest . Zakres jego umiejętności telepatyczne jest świetna ; kilka razy w roku jest związane zdanie do całej ludności Ziemi , takie jak w JLA Tom 1 , wydanie 85 (2003) w Próba ognia story arc . W tym J'onn łączy się z całej populacji Ziemi , aby wybrać nieuczciwych telepatę który został Pranie mózgu czołowych przestępców i polityków . J'onn jest zdolny do pochłaniania promieni energii i fal . Ma też telekinezy , pozwalając mu przesuwać obiekty z jego umysłu , którą określił jako " hipnozy molekularnej " i " marsjańskiej umysłu nad -materii " . [ 54 ] Wewnętrzne zawory i komory wewnątrz kanałów powietrznych marsjańskiej Manhunter są bardzo gęste i znacznie zwiększona , co pozwala mu na stworzenie silnych wiatrów huraganu tylko przez siły wydychanym wysyłanie sprężonego powietrza na zewnątrz. [ 55 ] On wykazał zdolności regeneracyjne , gdy stanie zregenerować całe ciało tylko z jego odciętą głowę , ale z dużym obciążeniem. ( . Ze względu na utratę masy , że uznał za konieczne , aby włączyć nową sprawę z piasku ) 56 Pierwsze występy charakteru pokazać mu , jak w stanie oddychać pod wodą ; okazywał tę moc , kiedy napotkał Zauriel w morzu w San Francisco w JLA # 6 . Manhunter czasami mówi się , że posiadają dziewięć zmysły , ale te dodatkowe zmysły są słabo zdefiniowane i powszechnie ignorowany przez większość pisarzy źródło . Oprócz swoich nadludzkich mocy,Manhunter jest równieżwykwalifikowanych i bardzo zdolny detektyw . Jak wspomina w swojej Batmana pliku " na wiele sposobów , Martian Manhunter jest jak amalgamat Superman i samego Mrocznego Rycerza ". [ 57 ] [ wyjaśnienie potrzebne źródło] Słabość [ edytuj] Jedną z cech, Martian Manhunter podpis jest jego podatność na ogień . Mimo, że byłelementem znaku od jego najwcześniejszych występów , pisarze przedstawiali go z niezgodności przez bohatera długiej kariery . W swoich pierwszych występach ,charakter został pokazany jako mający słabość do ognia, podczas gdy w jego natywnej postaci marsjańskiej . [ 58 ] Z czasem ta została opracowana w postaci konieczności pyrophobia , z ogniem jest " piętą achillesową " marsjańskiej za równoważne Superman słabość do Kryptonite . Ekspozycja na ogień zwykle powoduje J'onn stracić zdolność do utrzymania jego fizycznej postaci , " topnienie " do puli wijąc zielony plazmy . Jeden portret wyjaśnił, że osłabienie w płomień był związany marsjańskiego telepatii , z ogniem powoduje tak wiele chaosu w marsjańskich umysłach , że zawali & problem potrzebne . Niedawno okazało się , podczas Próba ognia fabuły , [ 59 ] , żemarsjańska słabość do ognia jestwbudowany efekt psychosomatycznej , umieszczonego w marsjańskim wyścigu dawno temu przez Strażników Wszechświata . Celem było to , aby zapobiec Marsjan z powrotu do poprzedniego stanu ewolucyjnego , w którym były one bardzo agresywne , na skraju międzygwiezdnych podbojów i wymaga ognia i psychiczne cierpienie innych , w celu odtworzenia . Na końcu łuku , to słaby punkt, przyziemnych pożaru usunięto z J'onn wyjaśnienia, że już tylko ognie " psychicznej znaczeniu " może działać szkodliwie na niego , na przykład płomień o charakterze magicznym lub pyrokinetic . Podczas fabuły Fernus , Batman zauważyć, że Marsa shapeshifting byłodruch chwilowego oparte wokół psychicznego badania innych, pozwalając J'onn szybko dostosowywać się do każdej fizjologii przeciwnikom lub stylu walki . Ten umieścić Manhunter pod niewielkim niekorzyść w obliczu Plastic Man, który jest odporny na telepatię ( jest nieorganiczna ) i który nie ma stylu zestaw walki , ale zamiast tego jest opisany jako " Inspiration "określonej formy całkowicie spontaniczne i nieprzewidywalne istoty. Galeria łotrów [ edytuj] Oto wrogowie Martian Manhunter : Imperium -cudzoziemiec , który był odpowiedzialny za unicestwiając niemal wszystkie rasy marsjańskiej w Justice League of America serialu . Bel Juz - Marsa , które przetrwały los Marsa i używane jej kobiecych podstępów i przebiegły umysł manipulować tych wokół niej. Po jej dom świat Marsa została wygenerowana do zamieszkania , Bel Juz uciekł do planety Vonn z resztkami swoich kolegów zielonych Marsjan . Bel zdradził swoich ludzi do Thythen , najeźdźców , którzy napędzane wszystkie znane tubylców Vonn . Thythen rachunek cybernetyka zniewolić Marsjan , a następnie wykorzystane ich siły witalne do kierowania Robo- ładowarki . Bel Juz pozostał tylko darmowe wśród jej grupy . B'enn B'urnzz -Marsa przestępcą , który ukrywa się na Ziemi w 2062 , a następnie wrócił do chwili obecnej , aby siać spustoszenie . Bette Noir -ohydne genetycznie klon z uprawnień telepatycznych . Często projekty złudzenie byciapiękną kobietą. B'rett -Żółty Marsa skazaniec , który uciekł z niewoli do Ziemi przez włożenie wyjazd w rakiety eksperymentalnej , że przekroczony swoje piętno . Wylądował w Middletown, USA, gdzie natychmiast udał się na destrukcyjnej szał . On prowadzi Martian Ray Gun , która niszczy większość rzeczy trafi . Cay'an - Jeden z nielicznych zachowanych zielonych Marsjan , Cay'an pranie mózgu grupę Białych Marsjan zaatakować Martian Manhunter . Dowódca Blanx - lider polarnych żyjących Białych Marsjan , wrogowie zamieszkujących pustynne Zielone Marsjan . W ciągłości sprzed kryzysu spowodował zniszczenia marsjańskiej rasy. Despero -Justice League of America złoczyńca , który zamordował rodziców J'onn za protegowanego Cygana i jego kolega z zespołu Stali. J'onn z kolei jest odpowiedzialny za jedne z najbardziej upokarzających porażek Despero , co prowadzi do silnej wzajemnej wrogości między dwoma znakami . D' Kay D' razz -Samica zielone Marsa , D' Kay został uwięziony na Marsie przez jej kolegów zielonych Marsjan , bo prowadził eksperymenty z członków jej rodzaju , których umysły nie były otwarte do gminnej marsjańskiej umysłu telepatycznej . Po śmierci zielonych Marsjan , że nie ma już nawet w towarzystwie tych, którzy ją w więzieniu . D' Kay idzie szalony , jak w wyniku całkowitej izolacji była aż promieniał z ziemi przez dr Erdel . Gdy na Ziemi ,atak myśli pcha ją w większych głębokościach stopnia szaleństwa , a ona atakuje doktora Erdel i jego córka , pozostawiając ją na stałe bliznami jak D' kay uciekł . W akcie desperacji , D' kay ukradł tożsamość człowieka i całkowicie usunięte pamięć o jej poprzedniej tożsamości . Śmierć J'onn w końcowym komunikacie Kryzysowego umieścić pęknięcia w tych telepatycznych bloków pamięci , ale nie odzyska jej wspomnienia , aż J'onn jest wskrzeszony w Blackest Night. [ 32 ] D' kay jest zdesperowany, aby odtworzyć marsjański wyścig z J'onn do punkt, w którym ona nawet próbował zabić pannę Marsa bo postrzegane zagrożenie dla jej roszczenia do J'onn . [ 36 ] D' Kay's ciało jest zniekształcone i zawiera dodatkowe usta w jej tułowia , która manifestuje od zepsutego umysłu . Ona ma rzeźbione symbole Marsa miłości i nienawiści na jej ciele . [ 32 ] Łąkami Król - aka Getaway Mastermind ; Monty Moran ,naukowiec przestępcą , wykorzystuje futurystyczne sztuczek własnej konstrukcji , aby pomóc jego gang dokonać bezpiecznych i spektakularne wyjazdy z przestępstw on je popełniają . Martian Manhunter pomaganab kilku członków jego gangu, w dwóch incydentów . Potem szlaki trzecią jednostkę do kryjówki gangu Moran , gdzie dowiaduje się o geniusz wypad za ostateczny chwyt :siła pola. Wykorzystując swoje uprawnienia niewidocznie , J'onn J'onzz stada Moran ireszta jego gangu w rękach policji . Dyrektor - Prawdziwe imię Tadeusz Romero Hoskins ,arogancki elitarne urodził się w bogatej rodzinie , Hoskins ukończył MIT w wieku piętnastu lat . Jednak nigdy nie umiejętności społecznych Hoskinsa prawidłowo rozwinięte , czuł się wyobcowany i wszyscy wokół niego . Obawiał się, ludzkość zginie , czy zostali na ziemi , wymiera jak dinozaury . Hoskins był inspiracją do opracowania modelu aplikacji robota wojskowego , który składał się z nieludzkim dołączonej do głowy pajęczych nogach . Nazwany" Naczelnik " może ściąć żołnierzy wroga w tej dziedzinie i ożywić swoje organy do działania jako mięso armatnie dla swoich kontrolerów . Tych, w kręgach naukowych , w tym John Henry Irons , były świadome robota poruszającego się poza fazę teoretyczną . Później odkryto ciało Hoskins , jego głowa indywidualny przez laser , a jego mózg brakuje zupełnie . W potężnej nowej dwunożnego powłoki , Hoskins przemianowany się " dyrektorowi " i ustawić swój plan główny w ruch . On ponownie przeznaczona byłego instalacji NORAD , nazwanyArka i zaprojektowany jako schronu jądrowej . Stąd ,dyrektor do pracy na wielki statek , który mógłby przeprowadzić najwspanialszych przykładów ludzkości od ich rodzimej planety . Potrzebuje siły roboczej do wykonania zadania ,dyrektor stworzył armię naczelników . Potem wysłał ich zabić i przejąć ciał bezdomnych do budowy swojego rzemiosła . Morderstwa dwóch policjantów, którzy natknęli się na jedną z ofiar dyrektora pod kontrolą wójta , przyciągnęła uwagę prywatny detektyw John Jones - potajemnie w Manhunter z Marsa . Wykorzystując swoje zdolności shapeshifting zakładać oblicze opuszczonych , J'Onn J'Onzz wytyczony aleja aż został zaatakowany przez wójta . Po rannych w walce z urządzeniem , Martian Manhunter wziąłjego szczątki do JLA Watchtower do dalszych badań . Przy pomocy Stali i Oracle ,Manhunter znajduje Arkę i jej zawartości . Dyrektor spotkał się z J'Onzz , chcąc go przekonać o zasadności jego planu , tak , że nie będzie tracić cenny czas, rezygnując bazy . Dedykowane do zachowania całego życia , równie najcenniejsze ,Manhunter z Marsa ogłosił się dyrektora nieprzejednanym wrogiem . Wybuchła bójka , która zakończyła Martian Manhunter zgrzebiąc dyrektorowi pod własnym statku kosmicznego . Szkoda dyrektor wziął wyłączona jego naczelnika , a fragmenty jego robota zbroi zostały odkryte powybuchu wyrównane Arki Nie jest jasne , czy mózg Hoskinsa był jeszcze w ciele dyrektorze , albo jeżeli nie jest chyba nadal na wolności . Martian Manhunter # 1000000 ( gościnnie , jako naczelnik , listopad 1998 ) Martian Manhunter # 1 ( pełna , grudzień 1998) Naczelników -roboty grupa wojskowa na czele z dyrektorem. W naczelników byli spider - jak roboty stworzone przez Hoskins do jego licytacji , z głowy przypominającedyrektora. Stojąc na około dwa metry wzrostu , o długich nogach pajęczaków , zakończonych ostrzy, naczelników były kontrolowane przez ludzkie mózgi wyczyszczone i " przeprogramować ". W naczelników często za zadanie decapitating derelicts , zanurzając swoje kończyny do klatki piersiowej kolczastymi jamy ich ofiary , i zastąpienie ich ekspansyjną z własnych. Naczelników może następnie animowane ciał zmarłych do realizacji większości funkcji motorycznych . Aby ułatwić tę czynność , na naczelników uzbrojone były spektakularnie . Wiązka laserowa emitowana z ich prawej jamie oka może zabić większość ludzi w kontakcie , i byli w stanie na chwilę oślepiając jedną z najpotężniejszych super- istot na Ziemi . Ich elektroniczne oczy wzbogacona o termowizji i radaru . Roboty naczelnika były fizycznie odporny na niesamowite ilości uszkodzeń i były zarówno szybkie i zwinne . Prorok -starożytny święty człowiek K'rkzar wyjazd znanego wszechświata , by siedzieć z instruktorów każdej religii w jego dążeniu do jednej prawdy duchowej . Dawno temu, złożył wizytę na Marsa , uczenie ich bogów , takich jak H'ronmeer . Ostatecznie K'rkzar poszedł do wielowiekowych odosobnieniu przetworzyć wszystko miał wchłania się z jego misji . Kiedy jego przeznaczony pojawienie aby omówić swoje ustalenia zostało ogłoszone , powinno być dość przewidywalne , że przywódcy większości każdej zorganizowanej religii będzie krzyczeć na głowie lub ręce. Traf chciał, że J'Onn J'Onzz postanowił w tym samym momencie, w czasie poszukiwać K'rkzar w nadziei, może on uzyskać informacje na temat innych ocalałych z Marsa . Zamiast tego znalazł się jeden z nielicznych obrońców K'rkzar w środku świętej wojny . Powszechnie uważa się, że na świecie jest uczniem K'rkzar , kolega ksiądz Bruaka , byłtylko świadomy K'rkzar pobytu